Who's this New Voice?
by wolf-girl-j
Summary: jacob comes back to find a new member of the pack.What will the pack member mean to him?Eclipse spoilers! rated m for language and mabye later chapters! As every, i will never own the charries!
1. Chapter 1

Who's this new voice?

My heart was pounding as I raced towards the little town of forks. It's been several months since I've run away. I hoped Bella was no longer there, I don't think I could control myself. I felt the butterflies in my stomach rise up to my throat.

As I got closer the reserve I could here the thoughts of my brothers.

"I see you have finally returned" said a very familiar voice. It was none other than Sam's deep voice.

"Took you long enough" thought the voice of Quil.

"Where have you been?" asked Embry.

"Finally" thought Paul.

"Who's this?" thought and unfamiliar voice.

"Remember, we told you about Jacob!" thought Sam.

"Oh, the idiot who ran away because a girl chose a bloodsucker over him?" thought the unfamiliar voice.

"Hey!" I thought.

"I only think of the truth!" the voice whined.

I ran till I got to the edge of the reserve, then I turned back into Jacob and open my backpack with my clothes. I quickly got dressed and walked into the open. People stared as I walked, barefoot, to my little house. I opened the door to find Charlie, Sam, Billy, and the rest of the pack, including the new member, crammed into the small front room.

Charlie walked over to me first. "Nice to see your back from your school trip." I knew otherwise but what ever they told him was fine with me. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"More than imaginable." I sighed and everyone laughed, except for the new member. Which I realized then that she was…well….a she.

I walked over to Sam after talking with Charlie and getting grounded by Billy.

"Hey who's the new girl?" I asked looking at her. Her dark skin and black hair matched everyone else, but her green eyes stuck out the most. All we had was regular old brown.

"She join right after you left", his low voice rumbled. "I swear she's more of a handful than Quil. She of the rebel type, and hates to be ordered around by any one but me. It must be an age thing; I mean being changed at the age of thirteen must be a shock to her." He sighed.

"She changed at thirteen?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, and when she did I swear she hated us all. If anyone of us got near her she would snarl like where trying to kill her. Until she meet Leah, then she started to show her true self to us all. It was quit shocking that she was this kind, until Quil picks on her, and then she turns into the devil. She's quite good at fighting. She took Quil down in mere seconds." Sam said.

"Seconds? Wow he must have really pissed her off. It took me ten minutes just to get him off of me" I said in a smaller voice.

"She doesn't talk about here parents much, but they don't live here either. She ran away from them because she almost killed her father after he did some horrible stuff to her. Just by looking at her though it's like she's normal. I mean she's shorted than Charlie but she has already changed. She looks like she could be on of our children" he said looking at her.

I studied her from where I was standing. How could she be so short? Bella was taller than her! She was supposed to be about my height, maybe a little less.

That's when she turned around to see me staring at her. She had a puzzled look on her face. It was really cute actually. She walked up to me. O-m-g! She was way to short to be a werewolf. She looked me square in the eye and half growled "what?"

"Nothing, I was just…uh…studying" I said, but the studying came out as studding.

Her eye twitched as he said it. "Studding?" she laughed.

"I mean studying!" he growled/yelled.

"There's no god damn reason to yell!" she yelled back.

"There must be a god damn reason cause you're yelling too!" he yelled back.

I looked up from the girl to find everyone staring at us. I pushed her to our back door and pushed her outside. She struggled all the way out. God, she was strong for a short, thirteen-year-old.

"Let go of me you bastard!" she growled.

"Where do you learn these words?" I yelled.

"From the pack!" she yelled.

"They taught you that!?" I yelled.

"No, they think it a lot! Damn it! Stop asking questions!" she yelled back.

"Can we please stop yelling?" I pleaded.

"Maybe" she growled in a lower voice.

"That's better. Now, this is no way to start out knowing each other! I would rather us be friends than mortal enemies; believe me I have plenty of those. So what's your name?"

"You don't need to know that information." She said with her back to me. God, she was a thirteen year old.

"What if you get trapped in a crowd that was about to get hit by several fast moving cars, and the only way to get out was for me to get your attention?" I asked slyly.

"What's the chance that will happen?" she growled.

"Just tell me the god damn name!" I yelled.

"What happened to not yelling?" her smile was mocking.

It took all I had not to backhand her." Just, please tell me the name." I pleaded. I knew she could not resist the watery eyes.

"You look like a dying puppy, but I will tell you any way. It's Genia, but everyone calls me Gen." Gen said.

"Well, I'm finally glade to know your name." I said in a sigh.

-End chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

Who's this new voice? Ch. 2

We both walked inside laughing. I noticed that Charlie went home. How long where we out there?

Quil came walking up" we thought you to got married and ran away together!" he laughed at our faces.

"Shut up Quil" Gen growled.

He instantly shut his mouth and wandered off. I guess Sam was right about Gen beating his ass.

"Gen that's no way to speak to pack brotherin" Sam said.

"Pack brotherin my ass! You should see the way he treats me..." Gen went into a mini rant as I walked over to Embry. "Is she always this annoying?" I asked him.

Most of the time, but you should she her after she wins in a race against us all, witch is all the time, she gloating and yelling. God, it's the worst. Hey maybe you should race her!" Embry said.

Gen was over at us in a flash when she heard the word 'race'.

"Oh, can we? Please….please...please. Please. Please. Please!" she pleaded.

"I will if you shut up." I said

She shut her mouth really quickly and started pulling my arm to go outside.

I sighed and got up, just to be followed by everyone else, including Billy.

'Oh god, I'm going to have my ass handed to me in front of the pack.' I thought. 'This is going to be the worst'

Gen looked at me. "Foot or paw?" she asked looking serious.

"Foot I guess." I said.

She drew a line with a stick of the race we were going to have to do. Threw the think trees, over a couple of logs, threw a few large puddles. It sounded easy.

We went to the starting line and got ready. When Sam said "ready. Set. Go." We both took off like there was no tomorrow, but damn, she's fast. She went threw the trees, barefoot may I add, like it was a flat field. The logs were like small sticks to her and I swear she was walking on water with the puddles.

When we got to the finish line I was not even in site when she finished. When I got there though, she let you know she won. Embry was right, and I hated gloaters.

I turned to walk off when she yelled" too embarrassed to stay for another round, chicken?" she laughed.

I turned around quickly, walked up to her smiling face and slapped her, very, very hard. Gen fell to the ground, a small cut on her cheek.

There was an eerie silence around us, but that silence was broken by a loud snarled. There was a blur of motion. Then I was pinned down by a large white wolf. It's large, snarling muzzle inches away from my face. I felt shivers coming from inside myself as I changed into a large red-brown wolf.

I pushed Gen off me, and pushed her into a large tree. She got up off the ground a small cut over her eye, the blood turning her snow white fur a dark red. She rammed into me pushing me into a large boulder. A crack was heard as I fell to the ground. I was sure I had just broken my paw.

I changed back into a human as she walked off into the trees. I was not thinking about my hand then though. I was thinking about what was going threw her mind after we both changed.

An image of her father flashed threw her head. She thought of the words he used around her, 'Mistake' 'unwanted' and 'hated'. She thought of the pain he had caused her when he was drunk, witch was every night. The scares and burses he had given her. I wanted to cry for her.

I stood up and went inside. I put on some close, fell into my bed, and fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up to find a figure sleeping in the corner of the room in a sleeping bag. I walked over and found out it was Gen. I woke her up to see why she was sleeping in the corner.

"When I came to live here on the reserve I had nowhere to sleep, so Billy offered for me to sleep in your room. I made sure not to mess anything up so I guess that why you didn't know." Gen said.

"Well then maybe I can sleep on the couch from now on…"I said.

"No! I would never let you do that! I'm perfectly fine in the sleeping bag! Plus it was your room first so I can't take it!" Gen said.

"I guess if you're alright with it…"Jacob trailed off.

"I'm perfectly fine with it!" Gen exclaimed.

I walked out of the room, in just some pajama pants, to see all of the pack standing in the front room again. This time Leah came with them.

Gen ran from my room over to Leah. Leah looked at me with a death glare, as everyone else just stared.

I felt my face turn a light pink. "It's not what you think." I said holding my hands up.

"Yeah, were both still virgins." Gen added.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You talk in your sleep" she said in a small chuckle. "It was really hard for me to go to sleep when you keep on moaning and saying her name…" I quickly walked over to her and covered her mouth. "Let's not talk about that to the pack members, okay?" I whispered.

I felt teeth sink into my hand. "You bit me!" I said shaking my hand. "Oh god, it hurts!" I whined.

"Suck it up yah' big baby" Gen laughed.

I growled at her at turned to the pack, "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"We came to see if you guys were alright." Sam said from the back of the room.

"We were hoping that you two didn't rip each others head off before we could videotape it" Quil said from behind me.

"I'll video tape you're freaking…"

"Gen!" Sam growled.

Gen stuck her tong out at Quil. I swear she is a three year old, she certainly acts like one.

"But are you guys okay now?" Sam asked a bit hesitant.

"Yeah I think were fine now" I sighed looking at Gen, her smiling face turned toward Leah, both of them laughing at an unknown joke.


	3. Chapter 3

Who's this new voice? Ch.3

The day went by with nothing happening, but I did race Gen again. I lost again but she didn't say much this time.

Sam did say though that the vampires where back to stay for a while, with there new addition with them. I got pretty tense when he said it, so Gen came over to ask what was wrong. Her worried face is so cute…no! I can't think like that! She's three years younger than me!

I decided that I needed a nice, long walk, and of curse, sense I am now the 'older brother figure' I had to take Gen. I know now why kids like to be the only one in the family.

When we got home it was about ten p.m., so I decided it was time for bed. Gen being the way she is she made a fuss, till she passed out on the couch. I carried her to my room, witch I didn't have the heart to lay her on the floor, so I put her on the bed. I sat next to her and stared at the ceiling. Then I found myself dosing off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I awoke the next morning to find myself in the bed. I also felt two arms around my body when I turned my head Gen was hugging my like and oversized teddy bear. I scrambled out of her grasp and to the end of the bed, the thunk that I made when I fell off made Gen wake up. Her eyes shot open and she scrambled to sit up. She looked at the bed then me.

"What did you do?" she growled.

"Nothing…I swear! Its just I couldn't lay you on the floor…and I must have lain down in the bed not knowing…I…I…" I stuttered. I knew my face was a bright red.

She stared at me trying to take it all in. "Okay" she finally said. Gen got up and lay down in the corner with her sleeping bag. I herd her snores a few minutes later.

I sighed and lay back down in the bed. I tried to think if I did try anything last night but all I could remember was falling asleep sitting down on the floor. Who put me in the bed?

I then smelled it, it was a faint smell but I could recognize it anywhere. The smell of Bella's skin mixed with a very sweet smell. It made my nose hurt.

I walked out of my bedroom and walked all over the house trying to smell if she touched anything else. There was nothing but a note in the kitchen. It said:

Hey sleepy head! I bet you could smell me when you woke up. Well Edward said that he cleared it up with Sam that I could come and check up on you every once in a while. I figured you wouldn't like to see me while I was like this so I came while you where asleep. How could you just sleep on the floor like that? I put you on the bed, I hope you don't mind. And when did you get a sister? I figured you wouldn't mind if I put you next to her. Hey! Guess what? Edward said you could come visit any time you wanted, I swear he's trying to get me soft for something that's going to happen. Billy's waking up so I have to go.

love,

Bella

I stared at the note in my hand. How could she just expect for me to forgive her? Was I expected to get along with Edward after what he did to Bella? No, I would talk to Sam. He would clear it up that I no longer wanted to associate with them.

When I heard my name being called I jumped. I wasn't used to the quit, because I always knew when Billy or Charlie was approaching because of Billy's wheels and Charlie's loud foot steps. The pack never approached me from behind either.

"What Gen?" my voice cracked at the end.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing you can help with" I said my voice all but a sobbing voice.

"Maybe I can" she said touching my shoulder.

I turned around quickly. "I said there was nothing!" I snarled. I saw her fall to the floor. Her face was filled with pain and fear.

"I was… just trying…to help" she stuttered. I saw her get up and run out the door.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I ran out the door after her.

I looked up into the sky to see that a large thunder storm was coming this way. I followed Gen's sent till it started to rain. I felt it getting stronger and stronger. Then I heard the thunder, and saw the lightning. I continued to look for Gen; it took about three hours till I found her under a large tree. Her eyes were wide, and I swear she wasn't breathing correctly.

"Gen?" I asked.

She looked at me, her eyes a fogged green, her face pale. I held out my hand to her, but she just looked at it. At that moment a huge thunder blast shot threw the sky, lightning not far behind it. She shot up at attached herself to me. She sobbed into my shirt as I hugged her. I picked her up like a toddler and carried her under the tree.

"Your fine now, calm down, please" I whispered into her ear. Her whole body was shaking. Her body was cold, witch I knew was not right. She was supposed to be the temperature I am. I stood up with her still in my hands and started the walk home.

On the home she started to calm down.

"Jacob?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Thanks." Was all she got out before we reached the little house.

I went inside to find that Billy had called every one to see if they had found us. They were all sitting in the front room. Sam shot out of his seat and ran over to us. He tried to pry Gen away from me, but she wouldn't let go. He finally gave up and handed me a blanket. I wrapped it around us and sat down.

"What happened to make her run out of the house?" Billy asked.

"I snapped at her for being nice, I new I shouldn't of but I did anyway." I said in a sigh.

"I think she forgave you though" Quil said looking at Gen.

"I sure hope so." I said looking down at the child clinging to my shirt. I smiled down at her when she buried her face into my shirt.

Soon everyone started to fan out of the house till there was no one but Sam left. He walked over to me and sat down.

"She seems to be getting attached to you." Sam sighed.

"I hope she's not too attached though." I said in a low voice hoping not to wake her.

"She may be that attached though, and that's what worries me. Your three years older than her and you both will not be growing, so that won't help either." He said looking at Gen.

"I would never do anything like that!" I half growled.

"Hey, calm down, that's not what I'm talking about. What I'm saying is that if you do find someone your own age; how will she take it?" he asked.

"I don't know" I sighed.

I looked at the clock to see it was almost midnight.

"I guess it's time for this munchkin to go to bed" I said standing up. Gen opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"I don't want to." She said in a yawn.

"You don't really have a choice, sorry" I said walking into my room. I unclasped her grip on my shirt and laid her down on the bed. I turned to walk out of the room when a hand grabbed my shirt.

"Don't leave." She whined.

I remembered when Bella did not want me to leave when I went to go fight. It brought back some hard memories but I sat down on the floor beside her and said "never."


	4. Chapter 4

Who's this new voice? Ch.4

I sat beside Gen till she fell asleep, when I heard her light snores I walked into the front room to find Sam still here even though Billy had gone to bed. What did he want at this late of hour?

"Is some thing wrong Sam?" I asked a bit worried.

"I just wanted to tell you why she was so upset about the storm." Sam said sitting down.

"Oh" I said as I sat down beside him.

"Yeah, the kid has been scared of thunder storms ever since her father kicked her out in one at the age of three. She sat at the end of the street for hours till someone that lived near them took her inside and got her dried off. The person didn't do anything about it because he thought she figured out how to open the door and ran out. It kept on happening for the rest of the time she lived there. The storm brings back very dreadful memories for her, so I guess you have more to look out for now. Huh kid?" Sam said looking at the ceiling.

"I guess I do, I mean it's not like I have enough to look after now huh?" I said laughing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

I walked into the bed room, after Sam left, and found Gen's sleeping bag. I dragged it to the couch and laid down.

I thought about what Sam had said. How could a father just hate there child like that? Gen was an okay child, why beat her and yell at her for wanting you to love her?

Sam told me that Gen's teacher and school mates really didn't like her to be around them. He said that her fathers actions taught her that even though one is kind to another, they still deserve to be yelled at.

The children at her school didn't want to be her friend, because Gen would always yell at them for the smallest thing, and sometimes just because she wanted to. Gen slowly started to get pushed away from anyone in her school.

When it was time to go home, though, she would always try to take as much time as possible to avoid getting home. When she started to get older, she would disappear, for weeks at a time, from school. The teachers stopped asking where she was and started to ignore her when she did show up.

That's about when she showed up here, right after she turned. Her father was drunk one night when he came home from work, Gen had locked herself in her room but her dad had taken the door down. He cornered her with a smirk on his face, he started out with just words, but it soon went to him beating her.

It's like she just snapped, then she changed. She pretty much shredded her father before running out of the house. She ran for days, till Sam heard her coming towards the reserve.

Her life must be great now compared to what she went threw, A pack of about twelve worrying over her, no one to actually hurt her in any way, shape, or form, and a nice home. Now that I think about it that's how I lived all my life. I bet she sees me as the luckiest person on the earth.

I felt myself drift off to sleep, yet another dreamless night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I awoke early in the morning by a large crack of thunder. I slowly got up and walked to my room to find Gen was also starting to sit up. She looked at me with large water eyes. I scooped her up into my arms and sat on the bed. She dug her head into my shirt every time a large crack of thunder was heard. I smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

"Every thing is fine now, I'm here." I kept on repeating. She would just nod and keep her face in my shirt. I knew I shouldn't do this, but I couldn't help it, she was just so terrified.

The storm slowly let up and it started to get light outside. It was too light today, which meant it was going to be somewhat sunny. She looked up at me and tried to get up, but I sat her back down. I wasn't ready to get up yet. Gen sat in my lap till it was about eight-thirty. I let her get up and walk into the front room, I followed behind her.

We decided that it was a nice day to go to the beach, and we got ready. I took us to the beach Bella and I used to walk on. Gen and I walked to the waters edge.

"It's very pretty today" she said looking at the small pebbles in the sand.

"Yeah" was I could get out. I saw Gen move out of the corner of my eye, I turned to see she was now behind me, with an evil grin. I felt two hands press into my back and I fell into the icy water. I got out of the water and looked at the now laughing Gen; the same evil grin came across my face as I picked her up and dropped her into the water. She quickly climbed out at looked at me. She got up and tried to push me in again, but she tripped over a rock and fell in, too. She fell onto my back. I looked up at her to get her to get off, but she just sat there.

Quil and Embry came walking up at that time.

"Oh, look at the two love birds!" Quil said.

I looked at Gen to see her reaction. I though she would jump up and kill Quil but she didn't. She just sat in the water, her face a light pink.

"Quil just lay off." I said.

"Sticking up for the younger one, eh' Jacob?" Quil laughed.

"Shut up Quil" Gen growled, "Plus I'm not that much younger"

"Three years is not much younger?" Quil asked.

"At least it's not fourteen years" she said. I knew what she was referring to; Quil's imprint. The two year old Quil imprinted with. That was a low blow.

"That was something I couldn't control" he growled.

"So?" she growled back.

They glared at each other for a long while before Embry broke the silence.

"So, who wants to go swimming?" he asked.

"It's kind of late for that" Gen said holding her hands up. She slowly got up and came out of the water.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gen walked into the front room. It has been three months since the day we went swimming. In that time, Gen grew from four feet to six. She was about as tall as me now. She had to be taken out of school, though, as to not cause suspicion with teachers and classmates. I greeted Gen when she came into the kitchen; I was getting ready for school when she was just getting out of bed, the luck dog!

"Anything special on the agenda today?" I asked.

"Not unless you count cleaning special" she said half heartedly.

"Then there's not much for you to do then?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope" she said opening the refrigerator.

"Nothing at all that is special?" I asked again.

"Is this a game show? I said no!" she growled.

"Well at least I didn't forget my birthday" I sighed. Gen looked at me with a puzzled expression till it came to her. The look on her face was priceless.

"That was today?" she said looking at the calendar.

"Who forgets there own birthday?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"People that don't celebrate it!" she said looking at me coldly.

"You don't celebrate your birthday?" I asked shocked.

"Not all of us want to grow up." She said with a smile.

"I guess that's true" I smiled back.

I guess wrong by thinking Gen would want presents, but I got her one. I insisted that she open it, and, after an hour of coaxing she finally opened it. She ripped the paper away to see I box.

"You shouldn't have" she said with a confused voice and facial expression.

"It's in the box!" I sighed.

She opened the box to find a small little bag.

"How many time have you wrapped this?" she asked.

"Last time, I promise!" I smiled.

She opened the bag to find a long, skinny, silver chain. Attached at the bottom was a wolf howling in a crescent moon. She looked, stunned, at the necklaces.

"I…I…this is…amazing!" she stuttered.

"I'm glad you like it!" I said

"Help me put it on!" she said handing me the long silver chain.

I clasped it around her neck and stared at it. It almost jumped out because of the deferens from the silver and her skin.

"Thanks Jake" she said hugging me.

"Your welcome" I said hugging back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-end chapter-


	5. Writer's Note!

Hey, my new fans! Yeah I know this is not a chapter but I'm kind of stumped on what to do now with the story, I guess you can call it writers block if you want…but anyhow, I might not be posting until I get a new idea. I will warn you, though, when I'm going to start a new chapter.

Ideas are surly welcome! In fact if you want to add anything that you think will be good in it go ahead and suggest!

-Well, bys for now!-


	6. Writers Note! 2

Hey! I finally got an idea! (Thanks for the idea jacoblova! XP)

Yeah well any who, I'm starting to write the next chapter, it will be in Gen's point of view though!

It may take me a few days's to write it, but it may be long also! (Just if you're wandering: Jacob and Gen will never imprint. I won't allow it!)

Thanks for reading! When I finish this one I might make another one. It matters if this one is any good; so far I only have 6 reviews. (not saying the ones I do have are bad. Love ya' guys!-huggles-)

So…yeah… bye! –runs off-


	7. Chapter 5

Gen's point of view! (Sorry for the change, but it will help you understand what happening!)

I woke up being carried through the forest.

"Jacob where are we going?" I asked.

"Who's Jacob?" an unknown voice said.

I froze in the persons arm. I looked at the person, two grey eyes looking back at me. I knew from there smell they where a werewolf two

"Who are you?" I growled

"I'm someone from another pack" he said.

"I meant your name!" I growled. I wondered why I haven't changed yet.

He seemed to read my mind; he took his hand and pointed at something around my neck.

"It stops you from changing. That way you don't attack me" he said with an evil smile.

I tried to wiggle free from his hands. He set me on the ground, and when I tried to take a step I fell to the ground, some one had tied my feet together. When I tried to catch myself, I couldn't; my arms were tied together against my body. He sighed and picked me up again.

"Untie me this instant!" I growled.

"Sorry, no can do" he said in a chuckle.

"And why not?" I growled.

"Because I have to take you back to my pack." He said tightening his grip around me.

"You will do no such thing!" I growled.

"It's too late for that, were already here" he said putting me down and standing me up.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"About four hours from your reserve" he said looking around.

I was to busy trying to think of where we were, that I hadn't noticed that I've been picked up.

"Where are we going?" I growled.

"To your new bedroom." He said emotionless.

"Who said I was staying?" I growled.

"My leader" he growled.

"Why dose he need me?" I growled.

"You're the female that we researched on. Your offspring, with a good male, will most likely produce more female werewolves. So our leader wanted you in our pack." He said.

"Who said I was going to stay, and who said I wanted to mate with any of you!" I growled.

"You don't have a choice" he growled.

"There's no way you can make me if I'm in my wolf forum." I snickered.

"Who said it would be in wolf forum?" he growled.

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed.

"It wouldn't be that hard to restrain you" he laughed.

"I would put up a fight" I said my voice was almost pleading; my heart beating faster as I thought about what they could really do to me.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight." he chuckled. "How old are you anyway?"

"Fourteen so you're out of luck, I'm too young." I snapped.

"Not in our books" he laughed. "You don't look fourteen anyway. So you can."

I felt tears build up in my eyes. "You couldn't do that me! I'm too young! I would be scared for life!" I pleaded.

"You wouldn't even have to take care of it. Just have it and move on" he said, an evil grin on his face.

"No", I sobbed.

"You don't really have a choice, sorry" those words, they were so familiar to me. It made me realize I didn't even have time to say goodbye to Jake. That thought made me cry even more. How could I live without him? His smile lingered in my mind. There was no way I would live without him, I would rather die.

We walked into a large building, and up some stairs. The guy opened a door to a little room; a small bed was all that was in the room. Was this really what fate wanted me to be? Just some doll for them to play with?

He placed me down on the bed and sighed. "I'll be back in the morning with some food."

He went and closed the door. The room went dark, because there was no window. I tried to reach for the necklace Jacob has given me. A small smile came across my face when I felt it there. It was my last memory I had of him. I would vow to never take it off.

I felt myself drifting off to sleep, even though I did want to stay up. Soon the blackness took over and I feel asleep.

(Sorry for the shortness. I said it would be long but I thought this would entertain you all for a while!)


	8. Chapter 6

Who's this new voice ch. 6

G.p.o.v (Gen's point of view)

Author's note: he guys! Sorry it's been so long. I finally found time to type this. I got another idea so I might be working on that, too. Just some forward view: it is about the end of eclipse and Bella married Edward, but she promised she would stay a human for two more years. That's when someone new came.( I will always have a new character in these!)

I awoke the next morning and didn't remember where I was till I saw the cuffs on my ankles and wrists. I sighed when the same guy from yesterday came into the room.

That reminded me of a dream I had; I was standing in my room watching myself sleep when that guy came into the room stuck something in my arm and hand cuffed my ankles and wrists. The guy picked me up over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Why wasn't Jacob wakening up? How did they get into the house?

"What are you thinking about?" the guy asked with a smug grin.

"Nothing of your fucking concern" I growled.

"I see someone came out of shock" he growled back. He was holding a tray of food. At that moment my stomach did an involuntary growl.

"Someone is hungry" he smiled again.

"So?" I snarled.

"Do you need help eating?" he smiled.

"Hell no!" I snarled loudly.

"Suit you're self" he said putting the tray down and walking out of the room

"Why did I do that? That was my only help!" I growled at myself.

I sat trying to eat my food; getting more on me than in my mouth. I sighed and attempted to brush off what was on myself. At that moment a guy walked into the room. He was nothing like the last one. He was taller and much stronger. I could tell by the shirt he was wearing.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"They haven't told you about me yet?" he asked in a chuckle.

"No, they haven't" I growled.

"Lets just say I'm your mate" he smiled frightened me.

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed.

"It wouldn't be that hard to hold you down" he chuckled.

"I would put up a major fight" I sounded a bit worried and I stopped growling.

"Nothing I can't handle" he laughed.

I watched as he walked closer to me. In my mind I knew what was going to happen; he would rape me and get me pregnant. There was no way this was how I was going to lose my virginity. There was just no way.

I watched as he grabbed my cuffed hands and brought them to the head of the bed. He attached them to the head of the bed and went down to my legs. All the while I was thrashing about. When he got my legs tied to the bed post, apart from each other, I started to panic.

"Please…don't do this" I chocked out from between my sobs.

"I don't really have a choice" he laughed.

"I bet you do" I sobbed.

I felt his finger at the waste band of my jeans. He quickly slipped my jeans and my underwear down my legs. He walked to the other side of the room and I heard a loud zipper come down.

"Please! I'm begging you!" I sobbed.

At that moment I heard a loud howl that sounded like it was coming from inside the building. I knew it very well. Jacob and he was pissed, I could tell with the way he snarled.

Then the door bust down and in came that large red-brown wolf I new and loved. He came over to me first and, with one paw, scratched away the ropes and the collar thing I was wearing. I felt a quiver run threw me as I morphed and snarled loudly.

"Are you alright?" I heard in Jacobs mind.

"Perfect!" I thought back.

"They didn't do anything…" he thought.

"Nope, I wouldn't let them." I thought. "Ready to tear this bastered to pieces?"

"Why not," he thought happily.

"Mind if I get him first?" I growled happily.

"Go right ahead." He thought.

I lunged at the man that tried to rape me earlier. I snapped and snarled, ripped and tarred till there was nothing but bloody body parts.

"I some one a bit angry?" he chuckled. During my bloody enjoyment he changed back.

He threw a shirt and a pair of pants at me. He also turned around to let me get dressed.

"A bit?" I said when I was human again. I quickly got dressed.

"What about every other wolf in this clan?" I asked.

"All dead thanks to our pack!" he smiled.

I walked up to his back and hugged him." Thanks for everything Jacob." I smiled and kissed his bare back.

He turned around and caught my lips onto his own. It wasn't long till he pulled away.

"I don't want to get carried away" he smiled and pushed my out of the room.


	9. Chapter 7

G.P.O.V

It has been about four years since I was rescued from that terrible pack. I can say that I will never forget that terrible time, but there's Jacob to heal my wounds.

It's now safe to say that Jacob and I are now closer than ever! Even though he won't get THAT close. He says I'm too young. Hell, I turned 18 two weeks ago! Too young in my book is 16, and I'm two years past that!

"Gen are we going, or are you to busy sitting in your room, doing who knows what!" he mumbled the last part, but I still herd it!

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" I yelled down at him. I may be older but I have a reputation to keep! Yes you got it right! The annoying one!

I closed my journal and pushed it under my bed. It's not like anyone would try to look at it.

I walked down stairs to see Jacob standing there with my jacket in his hand.

"You know as well as I do that I don't need that." I told him.

"We still have to keep appearances" he said in a dead tone.

"Someone in a cranky mood today?" I said pecking him on the lips.

"No." he growled.

I just laughed. Every guy on the reserve has been like this. It's not like I meant to blow up the statue.

"What did I do this time?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said walking out of the front door.

Well damn this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He sighed

"Are you sure it's nothing?" I asked.

"Yes!" he growled.

"Well fine then! Be like that! I can take silence better than you can!" I said turning toward the window.

I heard him sigh. A sigh of relief? No….he was going to apologies!

"Gen I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well." He said.

I almost knew Jacob like the back of my hand. His sighs, tone of voice, actions.

"It's perfectly fine." I said facing him again.

I noticed we were turning off onto a dirt road.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking around once we stopped.

"You'll see." He said getting out of the car.

"Jacob black you tell me this instant!" I growled.

"No." he whispered.

I thought; what would distract him long enough so I can figure this out. I smiled and walked close to Jacob placing my hands on his shoulders. I pulled till there was no space in-between us.

"What are you doing?" he stuttered.

"This." I whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry for the cliff –thingy. But alas I am dead beat and it was a good place to leave off at! I don't want you guys to loose faith!

- wolf-girl-j


	10. Contest Sigh and writer note

Yeah…so I've almost run out of ideas for this story, and I'm looking for new ones. I also need someone to help me with spelling and grammar. I need about two people and one space is already taken so if you're very good at that kind o f stuff please get back to me on this. Can't you hear the desperation ion my voice!? So yeah…if you have any ideas…and I mean any please tell me! This will help me continue this story, and…I would hate to give up on it!

Well any who…I was wondering, are you guys the only people that read then review. I don't want to sound rude or anything…I just like to hear what you have to say… and its fun to read! So if anyone is reading this, then reviews, from now on you get….hmm…..lets see…maybe a cookie! No…no that's too overly used…oh! I got it! Apple pie! Please tell me if you are allergic. I don't want you all to die! 

NOW LISTEN TO THIS!!!

I have absolutely no idea about the cliff thing and I was wondering if you all wanted to write your own chapter about what happens next! If I absolutely love the idea, I will most likely use it as the next chapter. It will kind of be like a contest! I will give you full credit and everything! It will be like you got to write a chapter on your favorite fan fiction! Simi-favorite is acceptable…I will choose when you all are done writing, but this ends on Sunday-1/13 at noon!

SO! LET THE WRITING BEGIN!!!!


	11. Chapter 8

I'm somewhat sad now…did nobody want to write?

Oh well I guess I should continue writing on my own… sob

After this line there will be a story…

"_What are you doing?" he stuttered._

"_This." I whispered_.

I pushed Jacob into the dirt of the road. Straddling him like a horse, smiling a sinful grin.

"Gen…no…I couldn't…just…" Jacob said sliding out from under me.

"I don't get why not." I whined.

"First off, not on a road. Second, not in plain sight, and third you're too young." He said all serous like.

"Please…" I begged.

He stared at me for a second, his eyes trying to figure something out.

I took my chance to walk over to him and kiss him, hoping that that would change his mind. I also started pushing him into the forest, out of the view of people.

There was something in his kiss that made me very hopeful. He wanted this just as much as I did. I could tell.

I slid my hand up his shirt, feeling every part of his stomach and chest.

I felt his hands on my back, slowly pulling my shirt up. Once he finally got my shirt of he flipped me around and pushed me into a tree.

While he was busy kissing my neck I quickly, and to the best of my ability, took of his shirt. He did have to stop and pull it off, though.

I placed my hands around his neck, and his hands slowly made their way to my back, undoing my bra strap on the way. Jacob quickly flung that away.

I moaned as he kissed on of my breasts. Then I brought his face back to me, and kissed him again.

He took the loops of my jeans into his fingers and slid them down to my ankles. I steeped out and kicked them away. I also did the same with him. All that was left was underwear.

I pushed down his boxers with very slow speed. That made him growl, and push them off himself. He also pushed mine off with incredible speed.

"Is some one a bit eager?" I asked out of breath.

"Maybe" he sighed, also out of breath.

I felt him slowly enter me, and I gasped from pain. That's the first time I realized he was so huge. Tears started to forum in my eyes.

"Shhhh…it's okay… the pain will go away." He whispered in a shaky voice.

And it eventually did. He waited till it did. I was grateful for that.

"I'm…fine…now…now Jacob" I stuttered.

"Okay…" he whispered pulling out a bit then pushing back in. He did this a few times until he increased the pace.

I was shaking with pleasure when he started to slow down. I let out a whine because I didn't want him to stop.

He chuckled and increased the pace to faster than before. I felt my stomach get tighter until I moaned and released. Pleasure flowing threw me in waves.

A few seconds later he released also, and something cold flowed into me. This felt very good.

Jacob sank to the ground with me on top of him. We were still connected, but I didn't protest.

All I could hear was our heavy breathing, before sleep seemed to overtake me.

Not bad for a first lemon?

I know I could probably do better, but for right now I'm very happy with this. And please tell me if you think this absolutely sucked.

Okay…bye! –runs to watch death note-


	12. Chapter 9

I woke up from my dreamless sleep. Looking around me we were no longer in the forest but at home. I was still not dressed, but…then…how did I get here? Did Jacob carry me back home?

I felt something stir behind me, then someone kissing my neck. I turned so he could have more room.

"Good morning." I sighed. I seemed to be really tired.

"Afternoon actually" his breath on my neck sent tingles up my spine.

"Is it really that late?" I asked sitting up yawning.

"Yes. I started to get worried when you didn't wake up and it was past 3." Jacob said.

"Wait then…what time is it?" I asked a bit frantic.

"8 o'clock on the dot." He said.

"Didn't Billy get worried that…?" I said turning around to look at him.

"I explained everything to him." He sighed.

"He knows that we…?" I asked.

"He was surprised we didn't do it earlier" Jacob laughed.

"Does that mean that he will tell the pack?" I asked in a grown.

"Probably" he sighed.

"And then they will ask us about it…" I trailed off.

"yeah." He smiled.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Is Billy here?" I asked.

"Nope. He went fishing with Charlie." Jacob said.

"So no one is here?" I asked.

"No…why?" he asked very slowly.

"Oh no reason at all…"I trailed off.

"You're not going to tell me what you are going to do are you?" Jacob asked glaring at me.

"That would spoil the fun!" I laughed.

At that moment I noticed he was also not dressed. I smiled at this knowing this would make what I was about to do a lot easier. I started to run my hand down from his neck. Barely touching his skin.

He tried to suppress a moan, but after a while it came out anyway. This made me smile. I never really herd him moan before, and this was my chance to hear it.

My hand keeps on sliding down until it stopped at his sensitive area. I just held it there a minute, staring at his now held back head. I smiled and gently grabbed his 'sensitive area' and moved my hand up and down. Making him squirm underneath my hand. I quickened my pace, and he seemed to enjoy it. I smiled as he came onto my hand.

His breathing was really quick. Like he just ran at full speed to the end of town.

"tha…that…was…really…really…that…felt…really…" he stuttered.

"Good?" I laughed.

"Yes…very good." He said when his breath slowed down.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" I said." But I think I will take a shower now…" I said getting up out of the bed.

Well that's it for this chapter…I know what you're thinking…two in a row? Well that will be it for a while! Because now she has to deal with quil.


	13. Chapter 10

Once I got out of the shower I dried off and went into Jacobs's room looking for some clothes to wear. That's when I heard someone laughing, hard.

"Quil" I growled. My eyes narrowing at the door.

There was the sound of the door knob turning and the next thing I know I'm in a closet, trying not to be heard by Jacob or Quil. I was like a super spy thing…

"You guys were gone all yesterday. Where were you?" Quil asked.

"I was going to take Gen somewhere special but we got interrupted." He sighed.

"How?" Quil asked.

"Someone didn't want to wait any longer for her first time" Jacob said directing it towards the closet.

He opened the door to find me sitting on the floor, smiling like an idiot.

"Was I that loud?" I laughed.

"Try breathing easier when listing to conversations." Jacob said helping her up off the floor.

After a few minutes of silence I sighed.

"Well this is definitely an awkward situation." I said messing with the end of the towel.

"It would get better if you put on some clothes before I have to kill Quil for attacking you with love" Jacob said pointing at the very squeamish Quil, and his new formed 'problem'. He was trying to fold his hands in his lap to hide to new lump in his pants.

"Well then I will be back in a bit." I said grabbing the clothes I picked out and running out before I witnessed a bloody battle.

I quickly got dressed in the bathroom, and went back to find Jacob. He wasn't in his room, though.

"Jacob?" I called.

"In the living room." He called back.

I walked into the living room and saw another guy added to the two. (That's equals three for the ones who are like me and don't want to count. XP) Quil, Embry, and Jacob. I hope the fire station is ready to put out one hell of a fire.

"So…...what are you two doing here?" I asked a bit confused.

"There mad that we had a better first time than they did." Jacob said with wide eyes. The kinds were he just heard something I didn't want to know about.

"I'm…sorry?" I apologized.

"They want to know everything…" his voice all but pleading 'god help me'.

"Well they can just get their little ass out of the house." I growled.

Quil and Embry's eyes widened. Was that from shock or fright?

"Well then go!" I growled.

They shoot out of the room and house very quickly.

I walked over to Jacob and sat down in his lap, hugging him.

"Is that better?" I asked.

"Yes…" he sighed. "But you know there going to tell everyone, even Sam."

"Whatever…" I sighed.

The next few weeks were very…interesting. Everyone asking about stuff that really wasn't there business, but they asked anyway. Jacob and I got threw it fine, but we were happy when it died down.

One morning about a month after that I woke up feeling sick. This was strange, I never got sick before. I could only remember one time before when I went to the carnival and ate too much junk then went on a roller caster. That was to only time I ever went anywhere with the few friends I had.

There was something else too; I had missed my time of month (period) for this month…was I? No that couldn't be…or could it?

Ha-Ha! I have left of on one of the on cliffyest things eva! You shall all fear my ability to make you want more...

Sorry about that…I just needed to get my evil power words out before I exploded with evil…I might continue this on this story or make a new one…I don't know yet.

So yeah if you hate me…I will be very sad! This is the second chapter in a row today! You should be thanking me! Not glaring like I killed you loved ones! (you might want to check on them, though…)

So anyway…Bye! -runs from giant mod of angry, cliff hating readers-


	14. Chapter 11

G.P.O.V (This is turning out to be her story --)

I passed back and forth trying to figure out a way to tell Jacob. I though it would take me a few minutes to think of something, but those minutes turned into hours, and those hours turned into days, and those days turned into months. I was two months along now and I could feel my clothes getting smaller. 

I guess Jacob could tell, too. He seemed to stare at me more, with a confusing look on his face. Maybe he noticed I was getting bigger, but I was eating normally (Well normal for a werewolf.)

He seems to worry a lot to, me getting sick in the morning then perfectly fine in the afternoon. DAMIT FIGURE IT OUT! I don't need to tell you if you seem me like this.

Leah said I should tell him even though he might of already figured it out. Personally, I didn't like that idea, and I told her that. She is going to make me though. I can feel it.

One day Leah came over unexpectedly. Of course I invited her in, but I knew she was going to make me tell Jacob when he got home with Billy.

"Leah what brings you over here?" I asked getting her something to drink.

"Gen, you have to tell Jacob today." She said with a serious look on her face.

I just stared at her. Not even a 'How was your day?'

"Gen you should of told him already! I don't think he would rip your head of or anything like that!" she said with a pleading voice.

"Fine. I will tell him, but you have to be their with me. For the sake of my health and welfare." I said

"Whatever, but I don't think he'll flip out like you think. He will probably be overjoyed." She sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother." I sighed.

"And the father is one big dog." Leah laughed.

I laughed even though I shouldn't have. "He is not." I giggled.

We talked about things until Billy and Jacob got home. I knew Jacob could tell something was up because of my facial expression.

Once Billy went into his room to do god knows what Jacob walk into the living room.

"Are you staying?" Jacob asked Leah.

"Yes, because Gen has something important to tell you." Leah said pointing to me.

Jacob frowned. "What is it Gen?"

"I…I…I'm…well we…our…"I stuttered.

They both yelled at me "spit it out!"

"I'm pregnant." I said looking at the ground.

It was quiet for a long time after I said it, and Billy was their now. Shock very apparent on his face.

I just keep staring at the ground, not wanting to look up at anyone's face. When I did peek up Leah had left. Giving our little messed up family some room.

"How long has Leah known this?" Jacob asked.

"A few months…" I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob almost begged.

"I was afraid" I sighed.

"WHY? Gen why didn't you tell me earlier? I needed to know this!" He said raising his voice.

"Jake…" Billy sighed.

"WHAT!?" he snarled.

"Jacob stop!" I whimpered.

"WHY? I have a right to be mad you didn't tell me!" Jacob growled.

"Did it ever once occur to you that this is why I didn't tell you?" I said tears running down my face. I ran out of the room, and into the cold night. I looked up at the moon. My only partner from now on. I ran out of the reservation and finally changed into a wolf to cover more ground. Tears stained my white fur as I reached Oregon.

I decided I needed to rest for a bit. I was happy I had my wallet in my back pocket before I left. I rented a room at a motel and finally got some sleep.

I know you guys hate me for making Gen run away, And how stupid you think I am for making Jake react like that. I'm not trying to make you hate him; it's just that I had to make him react somehow. I know I would be pretty confused if someone told me they were pregnant with my child. Even though it's not possibly. (OMG! Man pregnancy!)

Yeah…

Wolfgirlj

P.s. I feel so stupid right now! I had to look up a map to see what was under Washington. And it's sad because I'm not 100 sure that were the story takes place.


	15. HOW MANY AUTHER NOTES ARE THERE?

Okay! So I know you guys probably want to take my body and drain the blood from it in a slow presses that will probably be painful, BUT please bear with me for a while! I've been really lazy and not wanting to type, I had to kick myself in the ass just to write this. So I've had a very sad week…month…'cause my guinea pig, fish, and my grandmother died. So, I'm like really depressed. I'm getting better though! I promise to write a little bit of both stories this month! 

-wolfgirlj


	16. Chapter 12

It has been exactly 11 months since I ran away from my home in La Push

It has been exactly 11 months since I ran away from my home in La Push. (3 months plus 1114 months, the baby in already born.) I gave birth when I was a wolf, so the baby came out with the ability to be a wolf at birth.

The first time I turned human, the baby turned human. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! She had her daddy's eyes, but she had my spunk! Baby + spunk Hell! I had to at least keep her from 3 humans this week.

I have been thinking about taking her to see her father. At first I was a bit reluctant, but I soon realized that, I too, have been missing her father. Though, I can never forgive him for what he did that day, I can live with him knowing that he would take good care of his daughter. I was relying on that fact.

The first day I set out was a cool summer morning about four a.m. I was hoping, by turning into my wolf forum, that I would cover more ground. This was a good decision. Baby Ana followed me like the loyal little pup I know she is.

I could hear the thought almost 600 miles away. They seem to have heard me, too, because they went ballistic with questions. I was hoping something like this would not happen. Ana stopped about 2 miles away from the boarder of La Push.

I smiled and picked her up, walking the rest of the 2 miles. I could smell it before I saw it. The too sweet smell of a vampire. I recognized this at once: Isabella. I snarled. Why was she here? I quickened the pace till I was across the treaty line. I thought every one would be there to great me; I was wrong. I walked to the small red house. I walked up the stairs, up to the front door, knocked once, and opened the door.

I started to feel my eye get watery. I was where I was loved. I was where I was cherished. I was home.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist. Two strong arms, that, I wish I could have held when I was in pain.

"Welcome back." A husky voice that I loved, said.

I turned around. I saw two brown eyes, dark with months of sleepless nights; stare at me, also watery. Before I could say anything his lips crashed into mine. We stood there for at least three minutes before he stopped kissing me and looked at his child that was in my arms. Our child. Our new life as one.

"Surprise." I said in a whisper. "Her name is Ana."

A tear fell from his eye. I quickly wiped it away.

"Now, none of that, we will have guests soon." I said, my own tears wanting to escape.

A few minutes later we had almost every one come to our door. I was also informed that Billy was with Charlie at his house.

I greeted and hugged every one. I know the baby was passed around like a plate at a family diner. I was hoping to see Leah.

"Where is Leah?" I asked looking around. I knew at once that I should not have asked.

The room fell silent other than the heavy breathing from every one. I was expecting the worst with that reaction.

"I'm right here," she said behind me. I quickly gave the baby to Jake and ran over to her, almost tackling her with my massive hug. I swear we squealed like a teenage fan girls who finally meet her idol.

After every one talked for a while and Billy came home, every one went home; probably thinking the elderly needed rest. But really he was quite pissed at this. Old men…

I do think that I deserved a nice shower WITHOUT any interruption, but alas, this was not what I got. I had to LOCK the door before Jake mobbed me with love.

Silly little werewolf…

I was thinking…If girl werewolves shaved their legs would the hair on their hind legs be gone? I was just wondering…


	17. Update

So, its been a while and I've improved dramatically in what I write. I'm thinking of rewriting the entire story, "who's this new voice" and adding detail along with other twists and turns. It needs an update and it needs to be baby….a lot. I mean like infant babying. Serious plastic surgery, but I think you catch my drift now.

I'm guessing this would be the best way to do things. I will leave the old story up though, because I want you guys to see how I've grown in my writing (and spelling…..and grammar). And to be honest, I really kind of sucked. Not to say I improved too dramatically. Don't get you hopes up for some serious novel type thing, but just something better then what is up now..

So I'm going to try y best to improve on what I have done, and maybe put up a little more then one story. Cause after a few years…..I still look like a newb. XD

Also, I'm not hurt by comments and shit like I used to be, so go ahead and bash me and what not. I don't care, because you don't exist in my life off of this place. So to put it lightly….ITS FUTILE HUMANOID! *caugh* Yeah….


End file.
